The Legend of Heroes: Book 2: Spirits at the New Frontier
by Superior Knight
Summary: Six months after the defeat of the Equalists, but tensions between nations are about to escalate. Korra, the new Wonder Woman, Clar, the Superman, must survive through the anti-hero sentiment that still goes on. But there are new dangers arrising. One of the Spirit World, and the other of the Dawn of Creation.
1. Chapter 1

**V: Remember, remember. The Fifth of November, the Gunpowder Treason and plot; I know of no reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot.**

**Alucard: are you done. **

**V: Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition.**

***carves "V" into poster on wall***

**V: The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. **

**Deadpool: okay! We get it! Anarchy over fascism! **

**V: people should not be afraid of their own governments. Governments should be afraid of their own people. **

**Deadpool to Alucard: I am going to hit him with a baseball bat. **

**Alucard: if you listen, you might learn something. **

**V: if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me one year from tonight, outside the gates of Parliament, and together we shall give them a fifth of November that shall never, ever be forgot. **

**Alucard: Parliament? Hey, my boss says I have to protect that place! She's going to be pissed off at me if don't!**

**Seras: urrh. *Looks to the readers* happy November the Fifth. Remember it. Enjoy the chapter. **

_Earth_

_Fire _

_Air_

_Water_

_Six months ago, Avatar Korra, Superman and other masked wonders finished Amon and the Equalists. _

_Since then, the Council was disbanded and the United Republic elected its first President._

_Tenzin's brother, Commander Bumi, retired and moved to Air Temple Island._

_Clar Kenta has now been serving directly under the orders of the United Republic government and has been protecting all innocents in need with the United Republic or further in international relations. _

_Avatar Korra has now been fully recognized as the new Wonder Woman, as she brings peace and balance to the world. _

_Bolin has returned from his solitude of learning from the Helm of Nabu, but he has been quite busy in cases concerning spirits these past weeks. _

_Mako is still in possession of the Starheart Green Lantern, and he has decided to take his worthwhile with the police force. _

_Asami is already working on getting her company back on track, but it looks like it is still a bit difficult as predicted. _

_However, there seems to be a bit of unrest in the South with spirits running amok and creatures of unknown origin. _

_**South of the Fire Nation**_

In the southern waters between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe, there was a Fire Nation battleship that was going through a training exercise. On the ship, the private on the top bridge was looking out to the sea to keep watch for anything out in the horizon.

"Watchman," the sergeant called from the lower floor.

"Sir?" the private asked.

"Anything unusual?" the sergeant asked.

"No. Nothing yet, sergeant," the private answered.

"Well, keep an eye out. There have been sightings of giant monsters. Hehehe," the sergeant joked around.

"Ehrmm," the private sighed, as he kept his eyes out to the distance. Suddenly, he found movement on the side of the ship that was a distance away from them. "Starboard! 200 meters!"

The men on deck heard the watchman and got into positions, as the captain of the ship and the officers inside the main deck also were on high alert. The crew looked to the side of the ship to see something rising up from the water. The unidentified object was moving closer, and through the water, the men saw the object glowing with a dark purple light, and it was coming right at them.

"Brace!" one sergeant yelled.

The giant dark spirit appeared out of the water, and with its tendrils wrapped around a portion of the ship as much as it could.

"Get that thing off the ship!" the captain ordered.

The firebenders quickly did as they were ordered and fired at the dark spirit. The dark spirit felt the burns on it, and it was getting hurt, but it was still holding on and was attacking the sailors.

"Keep at it! Bring the heat on it!" one officer yelled, as he too fired his fire on the dark spirit.

Suddenly, out from the above, another creature landed on top of the ship, which took the navy men and even the spirit, by surprise. They all looked at the new creature to what looked like a reptilian winged monster that could easily be mistaken for a family member of the dragons.

"ERRRREEOOOOOAARRRR!" The reptilian monster roared with its powerful screeching, which started to harm all that were within the sound range. It's roar causing any shockproof windows on the ship to shatter to pieces.

The dark spirit took the reptilian leviathan as a major threat than the humans, but the leviathan had its eyes on both the giant spirit and the humans. As the next move, the leviathan chowed down on the ship's hull and was tearing it apart, and then threw the wreckage at the dark spirit.

The dark spirit wrapped its tendrils around the reptile, but the leviathan then chomped on the tendrils and was beginning to tear through. The battle kept raging on, but the ship's crew used this opportunity to get to the lifeboats. The lifeboats rowed away, as the battleship sunk down to the sea as a monster of the prehistoric era battled the rogue beast of the Spirit World.

**Book 2: Spirits at the New Frontier**

_**Republic City**_

It was night out in Republic City; Intergang was still at large without being as violent during the time Manheim was in power. But that did not mean the law would do anything to stop them. There were mecha-tanks being used by the Intergang members, as they were pulling a heist on a bank that was holding a shipment of gold bars. The mecha-tanks were riding their way through the front entrance of the bank, and making their way to the volt.

"Hurry it up. We don't have all day," the leading man of this heist said to his partners.

"Chill out. The big guy isn't even here. He's off on helping out in that typhoon down south of the country," one of the drivers of the mecha-tanks replied.

"I wouldn't count on that," a voice was heard.

The mecha-tanks turned around to see the fearless man in a blue and red costume with the diamond serpent shape shown boldly across his chest.

"Superman!" one Intergang member cried out.

"Stay cool!" the leader said.

"What's the point? There's no way we can get out of this," another member said, as he exited the mecha-tank along with another member. Thus bringing down the Intergang squad down to two mecha-tanks left.

"Two against one sounds good to me," Superman smiled.

The two remaining mecha-tanks rushed at Superman, but Superman easily jumped up and landed on the one coming at him from the right. Superman punched his hands into the seeing glass of the mecha-tank and pried open the humanoid shape tank, so then pulled pilot out. Leaving only one more left, which Superman then ran towards and tearing out one arm of that tank.

"RRrr!" the leader growled.

Superman then proceeded to use the ripped out mechanical arm as a bat and knocked the mecha-tank down to the ground on its back. The Man of Steel then used his strength to open up the metal shell and pull out the Intergang leader.

"Should we go a few rounds without the suit?" Superman asked.

"Er-er," Intergang leader shook his head no.

"Too bad," Superman said.

**Elsewhere…**

In the Suicide Slums, there was still crime going around, and that included human trafficking. The police having some leads on it, but some people were just not waiting for the police to come in too late. In a meeting joint where some triad members also held young women, there were triad members going about their business.

"Where's Sung?" one gangster asked.

"I don't know. The last I met him, he was acting strange. Says he found another religion. The Church of the Centre," another man answered.

"A bunch of wackos, that's what they are," one member commented.

All the men then heard the door knocking. The guy who was guarding the door opened up the seeing opening, but as he did, the door was kicked open and knocked the doorman to the wall. Charging in, came in the Avatar Amazon, Korra.

Wonder Woman rushed in where the other triad members were, and they were just as surprised to see the Avatar busting in. One member tried launching a wave of fire at Wonder Woman, but Korra had already closed in and pushed the gangster to his knees knocked him unconscious. The other two tried throwing their elements at Korra, but Korra grabbed a table and threw it at the both of them, knocking them down.

There was one last member, and Wonder Woman looked to see him wearing one of the exoskeleton amplifiers.

"Bring it, Wonder Woman. Make me famous!" the gangster yelled, as he rushed at Korra and threw multiple punches at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman easily evaded each punch, until she decided to hold up her arm and let the last punch hit the bracelet. From punching it, the gangster broke his hand.

"Arrrgh!" the man yelled, but still kept punching.

Korra rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then kicked the gangster to the wall. The force managed to knock him out cold. The Avatar then searched through the doors to search for the young women that were taken prisoner by these gangsters, and Korra finally found them all in the basement. All of them looked up to see the Wonder Woman standing in the light and there to free them.

"Let's go sisters," Korra said to them.

**Meanwhile…**

In another street in Republic City, Mako was in a high speed chase on his police unit motorcycle chasing after a van full of triad members. Mako veered his bike side to side to avoid hitting civilian cars as he closed in on the felons.

The van tried losing Mako by making a sharp left turn, but Mako still stuck right behind them. The felons then used waterbending to make mist to cover their escape, but Mako kept his eyes forward and peeled to see through the fog. As a second attempt, one of the triad members then proceeded to through water to the street.

"Just this one time for this night," Mako commented, as he then triggered for his ring glow green. Using the power of the ring to make a ramp for him to jump over the ice, and then created another ramp for the van which then swerved the van off to the side and forced it go sliding through the street for a couple of feet.

The crash had disoriented the triad members, and Mako dismounted his bike and approached the crooks.

"Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here," Mako said, as he pulled out the handcuffs.

**Elsewhere…**

Bolin walked into an apartment complex where the landowner had called him due to some suspicious activity concerning spirits. The young earthbender approached the landlord of the complex.

"Where and when have these spirits come out?" Bolin asked.

"They get a little rowdy at night, and they usually like to hang out in the courtyard. Nobody is comfortable with it, and everyone is afraid that these spirits may come into their apartments and gut them while they're sleeping," the landlord said.

"Don't worry, sir. I shall do what a doctor should always do and treat the symptoms," Bolin smiled, as he held onto his brown bag hanging from his shoulder, which also covered some whispering sounds.

Bolin entered the courtyard, and sure enough he saw a couple of spirits walking around minding their own business.

"Excuse me?" Bolin called out to the spirits.

"Yeah?" one spirit replied back.

"Okay, I heard from the owner of this courtyard that one of you or some of you attacked some people," Bolin said, as he read the report he got from the landowner.

"Not all of us attacked those humans. And the ones that did attack were justified. That stupid owner brought some muscle out here and tried to shoo us away like elephant-rats," another spirit answered.

"And they used elements on us," another spirit said.

"Eesh. Okay, listen, I know you all are out here because of the nearing event of Harmonic Convergence, which is just around the corner, but I am just going to say to try and be cool. We don't need to get things heated up," Bolin advised.

"Who do you think you are," a bigger and intimidating spirit asked, as it approached Bolin. "You're acting like bridge between Spirits and Physical people. You're not the Avatar!"

"Well no, of course not. But I have just the equal qualifications in being peace guy here for you spirits," Bolin said, as he reached in for his bag and pulled out the Helm of Nabu.

All the spirits gasped at what Bolin presented out in his hands. They all knew of the mighty spirit, Nabu, which spoke to a mortal who would find it by fate and use the power and knowledge to bring order.

"Okay, come on. You don't need to use that," the same big spirit said with slight tone of fear.

"I know I don't. Don't worry. All I am saying is to be nice to the people here, and if you cannot do that, then it is best you find another good place to spend in the physical world," Bolin said to the spirits.

"What about that jerk and his other jerks?" another spirit asked.

"I'll have a talk with him. Is that understood," Bolin asked.

The spirits looked at each other, and then all nodded agreeing to Bolin's plan. Bolin nodded back, and walked back inside. As he walked to the entrance inside, the Helm of Nabu started making several raspy voices for Bolin to hear.

"What? No I am pretty sure that talk was all from me alone," Bolin said to the helmet.

The Helm of Nabu made another whispering sound.

"Urgh. You had to ruin my moment of enjoying that moment," Bolin scoffed.

**Meanwhile…**

Asami had just finished a meeting with a few investors and entrepreneurs who would be willing to invest their works Future Industry. Ever since her father was thrown into prison, Asami has had difficulty in keeping her company alive. The meeting was held in an expensive hotel in the conference halls, and it was quite the rough run since all of the members of the meeting were greatly skeptical of making deals with a company, which founding CEO was radical Equalist.

Now Asami was passing by the lobby which also led to the bar, and it was there where she noticed someone drinking at the bar. Iroh II, and there were empty glasses of shots in the area he was setting in. Asami met Iroh during the final battle for Republic City, and they were quite well acquainted so she decided to see why the good general was in a bar in a hotel.

"General Iroh?" Asami called out, as she approached Iroh. Iroh turned around and saw Asami.

"Hello, Ms. Sato. I didn't know you drink," Iroh said.

"I see you do. Quite the big amount too," Asami pointed out Iroh's drinking glasses.

"Oh, that's because I am celebrating. I have been honorably discharged," Iroh says as he holds up a glass, and then drinks up the liquor.

"What?" Asami asked in surprise.

"Don't act too shocked. But who am I kidding? I held up for this long in that damn military court since that battle. They were just being polite by giving me the honorable discharge, just for accepting the aid of the vigilantes during the Anti-bending revolution," Iroh willowed out his reasons in his intoxication.

"Iroh, I am so sorry," Asami said.

"I gave myself to the United Forces. I was the youngest general of the United Forces. I did a lot to get that position. Went through hell and back, and look at what happened. I am discharged. What a fantastic life!" Iroh shouted, as he smashed his fist on the counter, but accidentally igniting fire.

"Hey, put that out! No bending at the bar!" the bartender yelled at Iroh.

"Piss off, worthless maggot!" Iroh roared back.

"Iroh, please calm down," Asami tried saying.

The bartender then used waterbending to throw water on the fire to extinguish it, as two bouncers in suits approached Iroh.

"I think it's time you should leave," the bouncer said to Iroh.

"I take no orders from a grunt like you. I helped squash a revolution. What have you done?!" Iroh yelled at the bouncer.

The bouncer grabbed Iroh's shoulder, but Iroh was not going to leave without a fight. Iroh punched his palm up the bouncer's nose, knocking him back. The other bouncer tried rushing after Iroh, but Asami stood in his way.

"Wait, please. Let me handle him," Asami convinced the bouncer. She then turned towards Iroh, and lead Iroh out of the bar by pulling on his arm. "Iroh, I know you are going through some trouble, but you cannot be taking it out on people. Nor should you drink your problems away. It doesn't help."

"Where can I get honor for my family?" Iroh asked.

"You're pissing on your family's honor, you drunk," Asami cursed at Iroh.

Iroh turned and looked at Asami with an eyebrow raised.

"Very feisty. I think I like you," Iroh commented in his intoxication.

"Keep telling yourself that. I can't let you make any other stupid mistake," Asami said, as she led him outside where Asami's business limo was waiting.

"Are we going to the prom?" Iroh asked.

Asami shook her head in annoyance. Obviously, Iroh is a much better person when sober, so this got Asami thinking. Seeing how he was a greatly accomplished leader in the United Forces, perhaps Asami could help him out with a new occupation.

Iroh leaned his head back, which led him to look up at the night sky and see the half-full moon in the sky.

"Did I ever I tell you that I want to see the stars close up?" Iroh asked out loud.

**Meanwhile…**

There was a hostage situation going on in the docks, where dangerous bandits had kidnapped the daughter of a wealthy woman. The bandits were holding her up for ransom, and the police had already made a perimeter around the area where the bandits were set up in. Chief Bei Fong and, newly promoted, Inspector Jo-ons were already at the scene.

Lin had already talked to the negotiator, and was now approaching Jun, who was at the perimeter.

"The hostage takers are demanding 500,000 yuan, and an escape route out of here," Lin said to Jun.

"There are only five of them," Jun stated.

"That's correct. You can get them, right?" Lin asked.

"When this is over, just let everyone knows that you didn't want anyone knowing me getting in there to avoid any slight warning for the felons," Jun said, as he smiled at Lin.

"Bring those bandits to justice, inspector," Lin ordered.

"It shall be done," Jun said, as he then walked towards a direction away from the crowd.

The bandits were still holding up in their safe area with the little girl tied up and gagged to keep her silent from crying. One of the bandits was speaking into a phone that was online with the negotiator.

"Give us the cash and the boat out of here, and then we give you the girl. That's final," the bandit said.

One of the bandits started to smell something, and looked towards the little girl who was whipping in fear.

"Oh man, the kid messed herself," the man said.

"Quit complaining. We still have some extra cash to get out of giving the kid to that one group who also wants the kid for something," the main bandit said.

Phasing out of the ground was Jun, as he looked to see the girl surrounded by the men. Jun decided to use his enhanced speed to rush at the first three men and knocking them out cold with strength. The fourth man quickly tried to unleash a blast of fire at Jun, which Jun quickly evaded and avoided from even getting graced by it. Jun closed in and threw the man across the air until he hit a pole.

"Cool it, cop!" one bandit yelled.

Jun turned around to see the last criminal standing behind the little girl, as he had sharpened piece of ice to the girl's throat.

"Back off, or the little brat gets it," the bandit blackmailed.

"Release the little girl, and I may speak to the DA to work out something for you due to your cooperation. Perhaps your sentence may be cut short compared to your other comrades," Jun offered.

"Pfft, now I know you're not the negotiator I've been talking to, because you suck at negotiating. You got no leverage! I am going to kill the brat!" the bandit cursed at Jun.

Jun looked at the little girl to see she was looking at him in desperation, so Jun concentrated on using minor ability he had. Using limited telekinesis, Jun was able to remove the cloth gagging the girl from her mouth. The girl had the chance to bite her hostage taker's hand.

"ARRGH!" the man yelled, as he let go of the girl by reflex.

Jun rushed in and punched the man down. The inspector looked at the girl, and picked her up.

"Let's get you back to your mother," Jun smiled.

**The next day…**

Clar was setting on the ferry boat that was headed towards Air Temple Island, but he wasn't feeling so well. Since last night after the bank heist bust, Clar had been getting some minor headaches and his eyes had started to hurt too. At first he may have thought that is was his heat vision, but it he would have felt some heat in his eyes if it was.

After some minutes later, the ferry got to Air Temple Island, and he exited to meet with Korra. These past months, they have kept their romantic relationship a secret from the public to avoid any publicity. But seeing how Clar has been visiting a lot lately, Tenzin and his family had already come to get to know him better and keep Korra and Clar's relationship a secret.

Clar exited the boat and stepped onto the pier, and walked up to see a police boat landing in the other side of the pier. It was Jun who dismounted from the boat.

"Detective Jo-ons," Clar called out.

"It's Inspector now, Mr. Kenta," Jun corrected.

"What brings you here?" Clar asked.

"The Chief sent me ask some questions to Korra. She did stop a massive prostitute ring, and I need her to tell me the information about it. There could be some valuable information for a case I am working on," Jun answered. The inspector then noticed Clar's sign of getting a migraine. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine," Clar answered.

They walked up the pathway until they saw Tenzin teaching his children their usual airbending training activity. Tenzin looked to see the two men approaching him.

"Clar and Detective Jo-ons, what a surprise," Tenzin said.

"Inspector," Jun corrected.

"Hello, Tenzin. Where is Korra?" Clar asked.

"She is still sleeping in. You think with all her night work, she would be used to waking up in early mornings," Tenzin answered. Tenzin then noticed Clar's agitated face. "Clar, are you fine? You don't look so well."

"I am fine, Tenz-," Clar was interrupted.

"Watch out!" Jinora shouted.

The two adults and young adult looked to see an incoming ball, and the three little airbenders way behind it. Jun and Tenzin both stepped to the side to avoid the ball, but Clar wasn't so lucky. The ball hit Clar directly in the face knocking him flat on the ground.

"Clar!" Tenzin said in concern, as he knelt down to Clar's side to tend to him.

"Ouch," Jun commented.

Clar blinked a couple of times as his head was still wobbly from his headache. He was then facing to the main temple, when suddenly; his vision started flashing blue as he started to see through things. Kal could see the skeleton forms of Tenzin standing above him. Clar blinked a couple times until it started getting clear from blue as he looked back towards the temple, but he just saw through one certain area of the temple.

Clar could then see Korra, and she looked to have already woken up and she was wrapped in a bath towel. Korra was in the bathroom, preparing to wash up for the day, and she then removed the towel to then reveal her naked body. All Clar could do was look with his wide open, but he was not going to complain, as he started grin at what he was looking at.

"I am so sorry, Clar. I didn't mean to launch it that hard," Jinora apologized as she stood right by her father and her siblings.

"Is he smiling?" Ikki asked.

"You must have been hit really hard," Meelo said.

"Clar, can you hear me?" Tenzin asked.

Jun decided to see if his thinking was good, so he kneeled down and placed his hand to Clar's head, when he suddenly got a glimpse at what Clar was looking at. Jun immediately removed his hand from Clar's head

"Oh…," Jun said.

**Later… **

Korra was talking to the kids about the spirit's festival that was being held at the South Pole and they were planning on going to it before they left on Tenzin's study trip. She also knew that Clar was there, but was sent to one of the rooms to rest after he got hit on the head, which she then proceeded to go to.

Korra first knocked on the door before she entered to see Clar standing up from the bed. Clar looked to see Korra and then smiled at seeing her, and Korra ran to him and held him fast.

"What brings you here?" Korra asked.

"That's it? No questions concerning if I was alright, considering I just got knocked to the ground by a ball thrown by a little airbender," Clar said.

"Sorry," Korra replied with a chuckle.

"I am joking. For me being here, I just wanted to celebrate our six month anniversary with my best gal," Clar explained his being there.

"That's today? Eesh, I haven't been keeping track," Korra shamefully said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just take a get out of jail free card for this relationship," Clar stated. "I have got something big planned for you."

Clar then picked her up bridle style and ran to all the way to the top of one of the main bridges that ran over the river between Republic City and the mainland. On top of the bridge Korra saw a picnic basket and a cloth placed out on the floor.

"A picnic. That's a smooth one, farm boy," Korra commented.

"Do you like it?" Clar asked.

"Yes I do. It's not too shabby and not expensive. Just simple and sweet," Korra answered, as they then sat down as Clar served out the food for them to eat.

"I can't believe you're doing this for me," Korra said.

"Hey, it's something you would need after the battle with Amon," Clar replied.

"How are things at the Daily Elements," Korra asked.

"Oh it's going on fine. I can't stand one of my coworkers though. Always bickering about Superman," Clar commented.

"Speaking of Superman, I heard about the bust you made," Korra pointed out.

"Yeah, some of those guys had already surrendered once they saw I was there," Clar chuckled.

"Haha! So that's why some of the mecha-tanks weren't damaged," Korra laughed.

"Hmm. I know I am not the only one who is busting crime. I heard you freed some women from those human traffickers," Clar pointed out.

"You should have seen how I left those guys," Korra said.

"I am sure they got what was coming to them," Clar complimented.

"Like that group of men you brought down because they were wearing masks and beating triad members?" Korra brought up one issue. An issue Clar wasn't too comfortable with.

"Korra, those men were acting no good then the triads. Starting an all-out battle against them," Clar defended his reason.

"So a bunch of guys tired of living in fear of triads decide to take the fight to them? More power to them," Korra stated.

"Korra, you know who I answer to. And I have to follow the laws too. I am doing everything I can to convince the President to work something out on the laws against masks and wonders," Clar explained his position.

"It just… it just doesn't seem fair," Korra said.

"I know," Clar stated.

"Look, forget I said anything about that. I have already told you about the Spirit's Festival at the Southern Water Tribe," Korra asked, as she changed the subject.

"Yeah I know. My ma's side of the family comes out from the Southern Water Tribe, so my parents are going to be going there too," Clar answered with a smile on his face.

"Oh, what an opportunity, that we both get to meet each other's parents," Korra said.

"I am sure we'll get along fine," Clar stated.

Korra stood up and looked at Republic City, as dusk was almost falling. Clar got up and walked up behind Korra and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's going through your mind?" Clar asked.

"Training with Tenzin has become very dull. I mean it's like he's totally forgotten that I beat Amon, and gaining the Wonder Women Armor. He still thinks I need to grasp the depths of airbending," Korra answered.

"Some of our mentors can see more of us then we like. But it's the only way we grow," Clar said.

"Are you taking his side?" Korra asked.

"No. I'm just saying he see a lot in you and wants to guide you in the right direction. I guess he has a real funny way of showing it," Clar explained.

"Maybe you're right. Any way tonight's about us not training or busting crime," Korra said, as she turned around and faced Clar, who still had his arms wrapped around Korra.

Korra placed her hands around Clar's head and pulled him and kissed him. Clar kissed back, as they both enjoyed this moment together; celebrating the day they first met in the very city they had saved. These two heroes kept their lips connected like if there was no tomorrow. The wind started to pick up and was starting to get slightly chilly. Korra fluttered her eyes open to then see that they were slightly higher than where they once were. She moved her eyes down to see both she and Clar were levitating in the air. Korra pulled back from Clar's kiss and said;

"Kal!" Korra said.

"What?" Clar asked, as he then also noticed that they were floating up in the air. "Great Sai!"

As soon as Clar was aware that they were flying the air, they immediately started falling down.

"WOOW!" both Clar and Korra yelped, as they crashed down on top of where their picnic was. Korra lying on top of Clar, as they were both breathing deeply from the scare they got.

"Why didn't you say you could fly?!" Korra demanded an answer.

"That wasn't me. I thought that was you. You said that Avatar Aang told you that you could fly sometime later," Clar said.

"That's only if I am wearing the Golden Harness, you moron," Korra cursed at him.

"I am the moron?!" Clar replied.

"Yeah you are a moron," Korra answered back.

"Well I am cross with you," Clar stated.

"Well I am mad at you!" Korra replied back.

The Kryptonian and Avatar glared at each other, but considering the position they were in, one lying on top of the other, they failed to keep their attitude up for long. Clar was the first to break the silence as he then poked Korra on her forehead.

"Boop," Clar said.

"Smack," Korra said, before she smacked her hand to Clar's cheek.

"We still can't forget that I just discovered I have two abilities all on the same day," Clar pointed out.

"Two?" Korra said in confusion.

"I can see through things," Clar stated the first power he discovered.

"Really? When did you find that out?" Korra asked.

"Er… funny story," Clar simply said.

**Next day…**

Sailing out in sea was a private boat owned by Asami, as she, Mako and Bolin were also invited to the Spirit's Festival. On the yacht were the airbending family, Korra and Clar. In one deck Asami and Mako were spending their time together.

"So then I said to them, 'Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here,'" Mako finished the story to his latest crime bust.

"That was amazing," Asami commented.

"Yeah, and Bei Fong said if I keep up the good work, I may make it up to detective soon. I should really thank Jun for his extra help," Mako said.

"I think you should. You've even started relying less on your ring, but still working good with it," Asami said, as she looked at Mako's hand to see the ring on his finger. "You're still wearing it."

"You never know when we would need it," Mako explained.

"Extra case when we have Superman and Wonder Woman on board," Asami pointed out.

"Hey, my brother and I are just as good," Mako said.

"If you do that, Superman would be forced to take you both in," Asami said.

"That's only if we are in the United Republic," Mako replied.

"The laws go all around the other nations," Asami said.

"Ruin the moment," Mako complained.

"Sorry," Asami apologized.

"How are things with your company?" Mako asked.

"It's still near bankruptcy. I am going to meet with Verriek at the Southern Water Tribe. Just maybe he could help me. If he doesn't decide to help, then maybe I can ask for Brock Wang for help," Asami stated the situation with her business.

Bolin walked passed the room, as he was speaking out loud. He was speaking too loud that the couple could hear him passing by.

"We're going to meet the original Doctor Fate!" Bolin practically squealed.

The Helm of Nabu made a whispering sound.

"Yes, I know you had other people use your knowledge before, but I have always idolized the Justice Society," Bolin said back. "Jeez, you're such a mood killer than compared to Xandu."

"I am starting to worry about Bolin," Asami said to Mako.

"I've been worried about him since we were kids," Mako remarked.

_**Southern Water Tribe**_

The ship had then docked, and Tenzin's family exited the ship to see the former wearer of the Helm of Nabu, Katara, standing by Tenzin and Bumi's sister, Kya.

"Gran-gran," the airbending children cheered, as they hugged their grandmother.

"Oh, you've all grown so much," Katara complimented.

"I missed you, Aunt Kya," Jinora said, as she hugged her aunt.

"I missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you all to visit that much," Kya said, as she then approached Tenzin who was coming up. "He's probably scared that I'll beat him up again."

"I am not scared of you," Tenzin said back.

Bolin ran up to Katara with great excitement, but he stopped right in front of her and bowed to her.

"Katara, it is such a great honor to meet you," Bolin quickly said with joy. This action surprised Katara, but she already knew of Bolin being the new wearer to the Helm of Nabu.

"Haha. Please, you don't need to bow to me," Katara smiled.

"But it's an honor. I've read and listened to all stories of the Justice Society even back when you guys were starting out as Team Avatar in the Hundred Year War, and I loved you all for that," Bolin said, as he stood up facing Katara.

"Well, it's an honor of meeting my legacy," Katara took Bolin's hand. "But, please just be careful with how you use that power. Nabu maybe a powerful and wise spirit, but he has no concept of the conflicting laws that removed my friends and family out of the skies."

"I know," Bolin replied.

Meanwhile with Korra and Clar, Korra was pulling Clar to meet her parents. Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna were standing by each other, as their daughter led her boyfriend to meet them.

"Mom, Dad, you all remember Clar," Korra greeted her parents and introduced her parents to Clar.

"Nice to meet you sir and ma'am," Clar said as he held his hand out.

"I hope you're not getting my daughter into any more trouble in the city," Tonraq said.

"Knock it off, dad," Korra stated.

The large man laughed as he took Clar's hand and shook it.

"Firm handshake you got. That's good," Tonraq said.

"Clar!" Clar heard a man calling out to him. The farm boy looked to see his adoptive parents, Jeung and Marla.

"Ma, pa," Clar called out, as the couple approached and hugged their son.

"Good to see you again," Jeung said to his son.

"Some of us could not wait any longer to meet you," Marla pointed out, as Kryo ran up to Clar.

"Kryo," Clar addressed, as he placed his hand out in a stopping motion. "Stay."

Kryo stopped as he sat down waiting for further orders from his best friend, but he could not stop wagging his tail. Nagga approached Kryo as she started to sniff Kryo, but Kryo remained still as the bigger canine was sniffing him.

"Hey, look at all these people who came to meet us," Bolin said out loud, as he looked around.

"Er, they didn't come to meet us. They came for them," Korra pointed back at a larger boat closing in on the dock. The boat was decorated for great royalty.

"The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe," Tonraq stated with a despising tone.

Out from the ship exited a convoy of soldiers of the Northern Water Tribe, as the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Unalaq, walked along with his two twin son and daughter, Esska and Dessna.

"Hoho, who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin asked as he had his eyes on the two twins.

"That's Esska and Dessna, the chief's children. Dessna is a guy," Korra informed Bolin.

"Oh, okay, I knew that. Er, which one is Dessna?" Bolin asked with caution.

Unalaq approached the gathered friends and family.

"Good to see you, Avatar Korra," Unalaq leaned forward bowing to Korra with respect.

"You two, Chief Unalaq," Korra bowed back. Unalaq looked towards Tonraq.

"Tonraq," Unalaq blandly addressed.

"Brother," Tonraq replied back.

**Later…**

The vacationing party walked through the Spirit's Festival along with Unalaq. Unalaq was walking beside Korra, who was talking about various issues.

"It's a shame that the people of the South have abandoned all spiritual connection to the spirits. Even during the most solemn times," Unalaq commented.

"I've always loved the Spirit's Festival," Korra said.

"The Spirit's Festival was more than some carnival. It is supposed to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it is just some chance to see some buffoon to stuff a whole arctic hen in his mouth," Unalaq stated, as he saw Bolin try chowing down an entire cooked hen.

"Traditions change. Nobody is being harmed by it," Tonraq said to Unalaq.

"Tell that to the sailors that are being attacked by spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have reasons," Unalaq replied back.

"Wait spirits are attacking sailors," Korra asked.

"I am surprised the Avatar is not aware of any knowledge of these attacks. It seems you are not receiving the proper information. It would be my honor to teach you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe," Unalaq said to Korra.

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor," Tonraq said.

"So it seems," Unalaq said back, as he kept walking further.

**Meanwhile…**

Back on the docks, Asami, Mako and Bolin were standing by each other, as they were walking up the boat that was owned by Verriek.

"I have to thank you for coming with me to this meeting," Asami said to the two brothers.

"No problem. I think it makes your image look good that you have two bodyguards that are also your assistants," Mako said.

"I know. Verriek owns a major fraction of the world's shipping business," Asami stated.

"Wow, take a look at this boat. Maybe the knowledge I learned from the Helmet could be helpful in this business thing," Bolin said.

They were led to the room where Verriek and a few other board members were gathered. After Bolin persecuting that Verriek's attempt of levitating off the ground, Verriek complimented Bolin's honesty and was immediately hooked on with Asami, Bolin and Mako.

"Brought your tiger-sharks with you to do business? Now that's moxie," Verriek said, as he led them all to take a seat on the pillow cushions on the floor.

"Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner in the shipping-," Asami was interrupted.

"Well good thing you came to me and not that playboy from Oth-Yen. He's a hard-butt, even for me," Verriek said, as he backed up. "But I still got business deal on shipping out the mover film products. Zhu-Li do the thing."

Verriek's assistant, Zhu-Li, removed a tarp off a projector mechanism and switched it on. The projector showed a motion picture event; there were soldiers moving about in a wilderness, as there were reptilian monsters attacking them everywhere.

"Stop!" Verriek ran to the projector and quickly shut off the projector. He gave a quick scowling glare at Zhu-Li for not checking the film first, but then looked back at the three visitors. "Hehe. You get the picture. Right?"

"Yeah, that was amazing," Bolin complimented.

"I didn't know there were beasts like that in the world," Mako brought up the clip of the film they watched.

"That's because I call it, Photoshop. Make a few… made up things," Verriek said as he waved his arm forward as if he had discovered something amazing. "Now there are other things we can put to it. We tell stories out of this. There's romance, comedy, some funny animal stuff for the kids. Or even reenact past events and sell it out for people to watch it. Quick, state things in history you want to see reenacted on these movers."

"Justice Society," Bolin peeped up.

"And Justice Society we can give! Zhu-Li, write that down, we'll make a Justice Society film," Verriek said.

"Yes, sir," Zhu-Li replied, as she wrote it down.

"Verriek, if we can get down to business-," Asami was interrupted again, as Verriek hushed Asami.

"Hold it," Verriek said, as he leaned forward and faced Asami face to face, glaring at her eye to eye. "Look me in the eye."

Asami was a little spooked, but kept her eyes on Verriek looking back with her game face on. Then Verriek jumped and stood up.

"We've got a deal!" Verriek announced.

Mako helped Asami back up, as Verriek took Asami's hand and shook confirming their partnership in business.

"We'll work out the details later, but first, who wants a motorboat ride?!" Verriek asked out loud, and everyone cheered as they exited the room. Verriek walked along too, as Zhu-Li followed and walked beside Verriek. Then Verriek leaned in close to whisper to Zhu-Li.

"Close one, Zhu-Li. You're lucky that you are too good to be fired for that little mistake," Verriek whispered.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Zhu-Li said.

"We want to keep this a secret until we sell that discovered footage to the highest bedding country," Verriek stated his plan for the film.

**Later…**

There was a banquet being held in Unalaq's honorary visit. Sitting in the head table were Unalaq's two twin children and Tonraq's family. Sitting in the other tables were the others among their friends and family.

"This is such a great feast in your honor, uncle," Korra complimented.

"This is nothing. When this festival was founded the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky," Unalaq claimed.

"Wow… I've never seen that," Korra admitted.

"And that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits," Unalaq said. "That's why I want so badly to teach you, to help you fulfill your destiny."

"Tenzin is teaching her," Tonraq intervened.

"Every Avatar traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father to keep secluded in the South Pole," Unalaq informed Korra.

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me in the South Pole," Korra said in disbelief, as she looked back at her father.

"We did what we thought was best for you," Tonraq stated his reason.

"Who I train with should be my decision," Korra scowled at her father.

Clar could hear the truth to why Korra was kept in the South and did not travel the world, and he could hear her great disappointment toward her father and Tenzin. But this Superman could not come up with a solution to this problem just yet, he then sighed.

"And I am saddened that there may come a time where I cannot stand by and let my brothers and sister of the south to lose their spiritual connection any longer. So we may fully unite as the Water Tribe, and the faction is near complete," Unalaq said.

"Near complete? Are you talking about the waterbenders that live in the swamp areas?" Korra asked in confusion.

"Not necessarily. I am talking about a Central Water Tribe," Unalaq answered.

"Come on, Unalaq, do you still believe in that story?" Tonraq asked in skepticism.

"What story?" Korra asked.

"It is not just a story. It is a story with historical proven facts of its existence," Unalaq remarked back at his brother, and then looked back to Korra. "There was a third Water Tribe that was settled in the center of the sea between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

"Really, but what happened to it?" Korra asked.

"A natural disaster happened that sunk the entire city down into the water. The current Avatar had been trying to find it for several years until the end days of his life. Soon it became a lost cause that it was destroyed completely," Unalaq said.

"And it is," Tonraq said.

"I cannot accept that," Unalaq replied back.

Later outside in the festival grounds, Asami, Mako and Bolin were out spending some time out there. As Asami and Mako were huddled together, Bolin looked forward to see Unalaq's kids, Esska and Dessna. Bolin then leaned to Mako and said;

"Watch and see how a pro does it, brother," Bolin said, as he walked towards the twins, mainly having his eyes on Esska.

"It's really hard to believe he got a powerful relic of knowledge," Mako commented.

Bolin approached Esska.

"Hey, I am Bolin, a friend of Korra's. You're Esska right. Wow, I am… just loving these robes," Bolin stuttered as he improvised a conversation. He only got Esska's attention by a bland glance to him.

"So, you are from the north. I mean, that's like my favorite direction," Bolin kept talking.

"I think he's trying to establish some sort of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin," Dessna deduced with an emotionless voice.

"Perhaps it would be interesting to spend some time with person who's ways are so rough and uncultured," Esska stated, as she looked back to Bolin gave a small smile. "You amuse me. I'll make you mine."

"Wait, you mean like a boyfriend or like a slave?" Bolin asked in confusion. Esska then just grabbed Bolin's collar to his shirt.

"Yes," Esska answered, as she walked a certain direction and pulled Bolin with her.

'Okay, this is was all on me. Nabu had nothing to do with this,' Bolin thought to himself.

**Later that night…**

Everyone was sleeping in their huts as it was already past midnight. Due to the protective rules they both had set for themselves, Korra and Clar were separate in their respective huts. Clar was sleeping on his cot, with his parents fast asleep too, but it was Kryo who immediately poked up his head up. Kryo growled and ran outside.

As Kryo ran outside, Naga had also run outside from Korra's hut. The two white canines started barking out towards the distance. This woke up Korra and Clar, as they both ran outside to hush their dogs.

"Naga, quiet," Korra demanded, as she pats Naga.

"Kryo, what are you barking at?" Clar asked, as he knew Kryo only barked for good reasons.

Clar looked out to the distance to where the two dogs were barking at, and he then started to see dashing through the snowy hill and headed right towards them.

"What is that?" Korra asked, as she could see it too.

The dark spirit closed in and rushed at Korra, and pounced at her.

"Korra!" Clar yelled, as he rushed at the spirit punching the spirit off of Korra. "Korra, get your harness."

"I can handle myself without it," Korra replied back.

The spirit ran back at the two of them, but before any of them could counterattack, Kryo had already jumped on top of the spirit and chomped down on the spirit. The dark spirit then extended its tendril like limbs and grabbed Kryo off its back and slammed him. Kryo yelped in pain, and that was when Clar then fired heat vision on the beast.

"Get away from my dog," Clar yelled at the dark spirit.

The beast was being bombarded, and Korra began to join Clar by firing her firebending on the dark spirit. Suddenly, a second one crashed appeared from the side, as it then charged at Clar and knocked him to the ground. The first dark spirit then took this opportunity to rush at Korra, but it was soon blocked by a block of ice.

"Korra!" Tonraq rushed in sliding on ice as he summoned up more ice to cage in the dark spirit.

Mako had awoken from his sleep and saw the attack outside. He turned around and rushed to Bolin to wake him up.

"Get up, Bo! Get that helmet on," Mako tried waking him up. But there was no sign of Bolin waking up, as Bolin looked more sedated than asleep. "Bo?! Get up!"

Bolin only mumbled some kind of dialect words that Mako could not understand. Although Mako could have sworn he heard something about Harmonic Convergence.

"Damn it," Mako left Bolin be, as he rushed to his ring and placed it on his finger. His entire body was then covered in the green flaming light and he was changed into his uniform.

Mako flew outside, as he then launched bolt of fire at the spirit that was attacking Clar. The spirit shrieked in pain, but the other one, which had already, broke out of the icy cage, extended its tendrils and pulled Mako down and slammed him.

Tenzin floated near one of the spirits, but he showed no intent to fight against it.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" Tenzin tried asking the spirit, but his response was only a strike from that spirit.

Clar then rushed at the same one that tackled him, and punched the dark spirit towards the unoccupied festival grounds. Korra had also gotten the attention of the other dark spirit, and they both got rushed into the festival grounds. There they stood against the dark spirits.

"Where is Bolin? You think with his magical knowledge, he'd know what to do," Korra asked.

"He's all whacked out of his mind! I don't know what he did with that Esska girl," Mako answered.

The dark spirits then prepared to attack, but suddenly stood still as streams of water started to rotate around them both. The water was shown to be controlled by Unalaq, as he was standing motioning his hands to control the water. The dark spirits then started to glow with a golden color, and were soon only covered with a bright light. Both of the spirits then turned around and walked away, as they then dispersed into the air like dust.

"Go in peace," Unalaq said.

Mako knew that he needed to leave, since Unalaq was also a conservative on the laws against all the wonders and masks, and due to his position, it would not be wise to meet him. So then it was only Korra, Clar, Tonraq and Tenzin approached Unalaq.

"How could you control that spirit when no one else could?" Korra asked.

"As my brother had said before, I have spent my life studying the ways of the spirits. Which that knowledge has proven greatly useful for this moment," Unalaq said. "All of this knowledge is lost in the south, but I can teach you."

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending. And hopefully, by going to the Air Temples, Korra may finally connect with the past Avatars," Tenzin defended his position.

"The Air Temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar," Unalaq replied back.

"I told you, that is not going to happen," Tonraq stated.

"Hey, I am right here. I think I can make my own decisions on who can be my master," Korra intervened.

"Korra, calm down," Clar said.

"None of us could get those spirits under control, but Unalaq could. He has everything I need to be a fully realized Avatar. I am sorry Tenzin, but… this is as far as we go," Korra said stated with disappointment. Tenzin frowned at Korra's decision, but he respected her wishes and bowed.

"It has been an honor serving you, Avatar Korra," Tenzin said.

**Next morning…**

Tenzin and his family prepared and readied for their departure for the Air Temples, as Bumi and Kya had also decided to join them on their trip. As the Tenzin's family and siblings left on the flying bison, Korra watched their departure with Clar standing by her side.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Korra asked.

"I… I don't know, but I know you are just looking through the logical terms in completing your training as the Avatar," Clar responded with support.

"Hmm. If it only it were easy if it was just as easy as simply busting some bad guys," Korra said, as she reached and held Clar's hand.

_**Republic City…**_

_There was a solar system of where the Earth was rotating, and it was getting closer to the Earth. Then there were beasts running through the streets of every landmark city that was in the world. There was death of humanity, as something else showed above the rest of these monsters. It was something large and massive. _

Jun then plunged up awake, gasping for air in surprise and shock. However, Jun wasn't the only one awake; as he noticed Lin was setting by him with her hands on him.

"Jun, its okay. It was only a nightmare," Lin said, trying to calm Jun.

"Lin… what… what do you mean?" Jun asked in confusion.

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming, and saying something," Lin said, as she rubbed her hands on Jun's shoulders.

"What was I saying?" Jun asked.

"You didn't make sense," Lin said.

"What did I say?" Jun asked again.

"Without the Center, there is no holding."

**Deadpool: Superiornite is making good time. Starting out and finishing with chapter 1 of the show for his chapter 1 of this story. **

**White bubble: I am sure it is all to keep order. **

**Alucard: things are getting a little tense. Evil dark spirits are attacking people; giant monsters are rising out of the sea. **

**Godzilla: SKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNKKKKK!**

**Alucard: not you moron! **

***Godzilla blasts Alucard, and nothing by a charred up level of destruction is left***

**Deadpool: hahaha! Dumbass!**

***Godzilla stomps on Deadpool***

**Seras: I am scared of giant radioactive reptile monsters that destroy cities for a hobby! **

***Godzilla only licks Seras, as he then turns and leaves***

**Seras: fear's gone. **

**Cable: three, two, one. **

***Deadpool pulls himself back up from Godzilla's footprint, and Alucard reappears thanks to Schrödinger's everywhere and nowhere ability***

**Deadpool: before we were rudely interrupted, this is the end of this chapter. **

***The 1812 Overture starts playing***

**Cable: oh great. **

**Alucard: hey, we need to close!**

**V: wait! Here comes the crescendo. **

***Conducts the music, as the Old Baily begins to blow up with fireworks shooting out with a performance***

**V: YES! BEAUTIFUL IS IT NOT! HAHA! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alucard- thank God! We're not fired!**

**Deadpool- why didn't we introduce that new story? **

**White Bubble- most likely it is because we take things out of context, when we're supposed to be talking about the story. **

**Yellow bubble- then why are we here?**

**Deadpool- because Superiornite knew people would want us back. Yes, even Edward Cullen and Police Girl with the big titties.**

**Seras- master, give me the orders to shoot that guy.**

**Alucard- not yet.**

**Cable- Superiornite apologizes for any delay, due to coming finals in his first semester. He's enduring. **

**Responses**

**Captain Ask: yes, he shall come, and all beware his power. GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!**

**HockyfistDJGOD: I am glad you loved this chapter, and your pumped up anticipation for the rest of this story to come. Thank you. **

**Theshow07: actually I was trying to have the concept that the Centre is able to reach people with telepathic abilities, and that includes J'onn. Soon, Flash will appear, I guarantee it. **

**Ashbringer36: now, I don't think Korra would mind at all that Clar was peaking. Though she would be very controlling on how he uses his x-ray. Don't worry, we'll see Batman… soon. **

**Aztec 13: end it like All-Star Superman? Hmm. I'll think about it. I have that book too. Very nice. Don't worry, J'onn, Green Lantern (Iroh), and the Flash will all have their spotlight. Ha, I remember that scene. Perhaps I can use that scene. **

**Alucard- anyways, on with Chapter 2, ladies and gents. **

**Deadpool- enjoy!**

_**Southern Water Tribe…**_

It was the next morning after the attack of the two dark spirits, and Korra was meeting with Unalaq for her new training. Korra saw Unalaq among a stables where there were men preparing arctic camels for a trip.

"You're early," Unalaq said, as he saw Korra approaching them.

"What could I say? I am pumped up to learn more about Unalaq spirit fighting techniques," Korra responded with enthusiasm.

"I'm not here to teach you how to fight spirits. I'm here to help you start your spiritual training," Unalaq reminded Korra. "We're going to one of the most remote places in the world. The long neglected spiritual center of your tribe, the South Pole."

"We're going to the South Pole to train?" Korra asked in astonishment.

"We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the south have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy your tribe. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you," Unalaq said.

"A dangerous mission to the South Pole? Count me in," Korra said with enthusiasm.

"Excellent," Unalaq said.

**Elsewhere…**

In the hut where Bolin and Mako slept in for the night and Bolin was sitting on his bed, holding the Helm of Nabu. Bolin was trying to understand why he could not wake up from his slumber when there was danger going about.

"Can you hear me, Nabu? Why could I not wake up?" Bolin asked the helmet.

There was only silence, but Bolin could still feel the power within the helmet.

"Hello, anybody in there?" Bolin asked again, as he then knocked on the helmet.

There was still no answer coming out from the wise and knowledgeable spirit. Bolin then heard someone enter the hut, and he quickly placed the helmet behind him to keep it out of view. The earthbender looked to see Esska and Dessna, as Esska approached closer to Bolin.

"My father is going on an expedition to the South Pole with the Avatar, and my brother is supposed to join them. I want for you to accompany me while they are gone," Esska blandly stated.

"Wait, Korra is going to the South Pole? Hey, is your father taking her to the Spirit Portal-," Bolin was interrupted, with Esska placing her finger to Bolin's lips to hush him.

"I said, you will accompany me while they are gone," Esska stated again, as she connected her lips to Bolin's. Bolin didn't seem to mind, but he then started to lose control over his own self.

After Esska pulled back, Bolin's facial expression looked blankly like he was in a hex from the kiss.

"I… will accompany… my princess," Bolin blankly said.

"I will like that," Esska said, as she turned to leave. "You may do what you like, but will come to me at noon."

"Yes my princess," Bolin said.

Esska and Dessna both walked out of the hut, leaving Bolin alone. Dessna looked to his sister to see her wiping out the lipstick she was wearing.

"It seems the plant-manipulator from Oth-Yen truly was a provider of her word. The Sorcerer Supreme did not notice the hallucinogenic lipstick," Dessna commented.

"Agreed, I should personally thank her with an extra payment for my own pleasure," Esska replied.

"This is all a part of father's plans," Dessna reminded his sister.

**Meanwhile…**

In the Southern tundra, there was Clar standing alone out in the tundra. Clar was wearing his uniform as Superman, and he already knew he was far out for anyone to bother him. This icy land gave him some comfort, as if it were home. However, Clar was not there for sightseeing. Superman was there to test out his newfound ability to levitate.

The wind was blowing at ease, as his cape was flowing with the wind. There was no one to bother him, and now was his time to test his limit. Superman launched u into the air, leaping high and landing back down. Right after he landed, Clar would jump back up into the air again until he tried to stay up in the air as long as he could. This process kept going and going, until Clar crashed into a mountain side.

Clar pulled himself out, as he may have crashed head first into the mountain, which dazed his head a bit. It was there where Clar recalled the words of his birth father speaking to him from the astral projection of himself when Clar was shown his ship.

"_Do not use your gifts to oppress, but use them to unchain the oppressed. When you do, you will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, stumble, fall, and curse. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders,"_ Jor-El's voice echoed in Clar's mind.

Clar stood back up remembering the words of his biological father, as he could also recall proverb from his adoptive father during a time when Clar was in a state of panic in his young days, experiencing his powers progress.

"_You're not just anyone. One day, you're going to have to make a choice. You have to decide what kind of man you want to be. Whoever that man is, good or bad man… he's going to change the world," _Jun's voice spoke in Clar's memory.

Clar kept these proverbs from both his biological father and adoptive father, and he remembered the last time he was able to levitate. It was during his passionate moment with Korra, and it was all out of instinct. Besides that, Clar knew that was his only lead; his love for Korra.

"Korra," Clar said out loud, as closed his eyes in concentration. He knelt down to the ground, with his fists touching the icy ground.

Concentrating and remembering everything he used his powers for. For truth, justice and peace. The snow on the ground he was standing on was starting to shake from an unknown source of power, and after a few seconds, the hero shot up into the air.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Clar roared with excitement.

Superman kept at the speed he was going and was slowly increasing with momentum, as he flew above the icy lands of the tundra and passed by any nearby wildlife. Clar decided to test out the latitude of this power and soared up higher to the sky. Superman reached to the point where he could already see the stars out and it was becoming colder, so he turned back down and dove back to the Earth.

**Later…**

When Clar finally returned to his room, he saw the radio receiver that given to him by the federal agent, Raja Faraday, that would be receiving any messages from the Feds. Clar could see there was a note printed out as a fax, and Clar pulled it out to read what the message was.

"What? No, not now, please," Clar said out loud with frustration. Clar then heard his parents entering with Kryo.

"Ah, there you are? Were you with Korra," Jeung asked his son.

"No, I was… just sightseeing the land," Clar answered, but still hinting his frustrated tone.

"Clar, what is it?" Marla asked with concern for her son.

"I've been called to arrive in Republic City. There is a mission they need for me to complete," Clar answered, as he held up the faxed letter for his parents to see.

"Oh, does Korra know about this yet?" Marla asked.

"No, she doesn't. Damn, after all the dilemma she's going through, I just needed to stay by her side to help her through," Clar vented out.

"Son, I am sure Korra will understand. You have your responsibilities and she has hers," Jeung supported his son.

"I know, it's just… I feel that Korra would need my help," Clar responded.

"I am sure she'll be fine. Don't worry," Marla assured her son.

Clar only sighed, as he knew that he needed to tell Korra about the bad news about not joining her in her new path of training as the Avatar.

"I hope so," Clar replied, as he nodded with acceptance.

**Later…**

Clar finally managed to meet Korra alone, after he return from meeting with Unalaq and she seemed to be pretty hyped up for this trip to the South Pole.

"Clar, I am so pumped up about this," Korra piped up.

"Korra-," Clar tried to speak.

"I can bring balance as a truly recognized Avatar, and learn about the spiritual side of my training all at the same time," Korra commented out loud.

"Korra, I can't go with you to the South Pole," Clar stated the bad news.

"W-what? Wh-why?" Korra asked.

"Chief Director Faraday is ordering for Superman to return to Republic City. They need me to handle something for them," Clar explained.

"So… you won't be able to come with me?" Korra asked with heartbreak.

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders," Clar said.

"No, it's…. its fine. You have your responsibilities, and I have mine," Korra said with understanding.

"I'll… I'll come back to you as soon as I can and when I finish with my mission," Clar said to Korra, as he placed his arms around Korra.

"I know you will," Korra smiled at Clar, and Clar placed his lips to Korra's lips. Clar stepped back slowly, as he smiled at Korra.

Then, Superman slowly levitated off the ground, and he could see Korra's awe gesture in seeing this new display of power with her own eyes. Superman could truly fly. Clar waved his hand goodbye, as he then turned flew away towards Republic City.

_**Republic City**_**…**

Lin was standing in a observation room watching an interrogation on a suspect who may have had some affiliations with collaborating with several organized groups and cults. Detectives Lu and Gang were the current interrogators.

"We saw transporting those shipments to that warehouse filled with members to Intergang," Gang tried intimidating the suspect.

"Talk you scum," Lu demanded.

"I don't know anything!" the man shouted.

"You are lying to us!" Gang stated.

Lin shook her head in disappointment and frustration, seeing that the two detectives were not getting anywhere with this man. So, she had called for someone else to check out this man for interrogating.

"Chief," Jun called out, as he entered the observation room.

"You're just in time, Inspector. Detectives Gang and Lu aren't getting anywhere," Lin informed Jun.

"Understood," Jun replied, as he could not help but smirk. "I wonder how you humans get around with attaining answers from criminals without reading minds."

"Ah ah ah, none of that superiority stuff," Lin ordered Jun.

"Got it," Jun responded, as he left the room.

Jun entered the interrogation room, and Lu and Gang both saw the inspector entering. The two detectives grunted silently in frustration seeing the inspector enter in on their current task.

"Not getting anywhere? Figures. Chief Bei Fong wants you two to handle something else," Jun said to the two detectives.

"Grrr!" Lu growled, as both he and his partner left the room. Jun sat down, as he looked at the suspect.

"You were brought here for probable cause of affiliating with human trafficking. We checked properties under your name, and have found stashes of illegal narcotics and traces of evidence to believe you housed kidnapped people. That also includes that outlet Wonder Woman busted to find imprisoned people," Jun stated, as he recalled the report he read on this case.

"I… I know nothing about this," the man stated in his defense.

"Your word isn't going to hold well in court. Might as well come out clean now and speak and just maybe I would be willing to speak with the district attorney to work out something for your sentence," Jun stated the deal. The man looked down in defeat, and nodded.

"I'll talk. All I did was hold those people in there, and my clients would come and pick them up," the man spoke.

"What groups hired you to keep those people in there," Jun asked.

"Just mostly Intergang and those cultist groups," the man answered.

"What cultist groups?" Jun asked.

"Just those whackos that are all talking about something about a center of something," the man stated.

"Center?" Jun inquired out loud. Jun then realizing he already did what he was called in to do. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Jun exited the room, and passed by the observation room to see Gang and Lu were also in there with the Chief. The inspector smirked at the three of them, but his glance on Lin was slightly longer. Lin smirked back at Jun, and it was fortunate that Lu and Gang didn't notice the flirtatious eye contact between the Chief and Inspector.

**Meanwhile…**

Superman had finally made it to Republic City, and was off to the Capital building to meet President Raiko and Director Agent Faraday. Walking into the main office, Superman could already see Raiko sitting at his desk, while Faraday was standing by the side of the desk.

"Please excuse my tardiness, Mister President," Superman apologized.

"We know you are a busy man, Superman, so it is fairly fine, since this task we have for you is not at a deadline," Raiko accepted the apology.

"What will you have me do," Superman asked.

Faraday approached Superman, as he was carrying a file in his hands.

"As you know, Superman, we have laws in this country. And there are some people that are disobeying those laws," Faraday said, as he handed Superman the file.

Superman opened up the file to see dozens of reports and photos, all concerning the Batman in Oth-Yen, taking part in his own acts of vigilantism.

"The task is simple, we need you to remove the Batman off the streets or have him be of service to this nation," Raiko gave the orders.

"You want me to take him in?" Superman asked for confirmation.

"Yes. The Batman is doing his work in the United Republic borders, and he has become too much of a problem for the local law enforcement Oth-Yen can offer. That's where you come in," Faraday said.

"I… I can try and talk to him in offering his service," Superman said.

"Do what you like to do, but just remember, the main objective is to make him stop his acts of vigilantism. Understood," Faraday asked.

"Yes, I understand," Superman replied. Then another thing came up into Clar's mind that he must bring up. "Sirs, I have recently found out about spirits attacking sailors down near the South. Why haven't I been given a task to do something about it?"

"That is Southern Water Tribe jurisdiction. The United Republic is an isolation relations state, and we will only intervene if asked for aid by the Water Tribe," Raiko explained the United Republic's position.

"These spirits have been causing havoc. Have you at least-," Superman was interrupted.

"Superman, may I remind you that international relations in these circumstances are not your area of service," Faraday stated.

"I know of your concern, but I assure you, we will be more than willing to help when the Water Tribe asks for help," Raiko reassured Superman.

"Right, sorry for pushing in on the subject," Superman said, as he turned to leave. Superman was going to Oth-Yen to meet with the Batman.

_**Southern Water Tribe…**_

Korra was already off on her way to the South Pole with Unalaq Among their travel party was Dessna, Mako, who volunteered to keep Korra company, and Tonraq. They had some small encounters with dark spirits, which were all currently watching their every move. Korra had just learned the news of her father being banished from the Northern Water Tribe for destroying an oasis that was sacred to the spirits. She was disappointed at such a secret that her father kept from her, and now she was even more determined to finish the task of opening the Spirit Portal.

"Things would surely be a lot swimmingly if Bolin would have come with us. And that's me saying it," Mako commented out loud.

"Yeah, what's up with those two?" Korra asked Mako, trying to keep her mind off the subject about her father's banishment.

"I have no idea. He was acting like a love struck idiot," Mako replied.

Now they were nearing the Spirit Portal, and they could see the Ever Storm raging above the area point where the Spirit Portal was located. When they neared closer to it, there were several Dark Spirits that appeared and attacked them all. Mako could not resort to using the Green Lantern Starheart because of Unalaq's attendance, so he had to keep using of his firebending.

"They're coming all around!" Mako shouted.

Korra stepped forward and formed up water around a couple of the Dark Spirits, attempting to use the same technique Unalaq used to tame the previous Dark Spirits. However, Korra was still not as experienced, and the Dark Spirits broke out of the flowing cage of water, and prepared to pounce on Korra, but Unalaq managed to form another stream of water around the spirits and making them disperse away.

"We're already close enough. Korra, it is time you go on by yourself. We'll only slow you down," Unalaq stated.

"Slow you all down?" Korra said in confusion.

"Use your Wonder Woman armor. With its speed granting ability, you can get there far faster than the Dark Spirits can prepare to stop you," Unalaq explained.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Korra said, as he held up her bag carrying the Wonder Woman armor.

Korra then spun around as she was summoning up a snow to funnel around her, and after a small while, the snow fell back down to reveal Korra in the Wonder Woman armor.

"Neat climactic change," Mako commented.

"Thanks," Korra smiled.

"Korra, please be careful," Tonraq said to his daughter.

"Don't worry about me, dad. I'm not just the Avatar, I'm Wonder Woman," Korra responded with a comforting smile.

Wonder Woman turned around and charged through the intensifying blizzard, and was closing in on the frozen forest that was concealing the Spirit Portal. Thanks to her increased speed and enhanced perception, Korra was able to spot dark spirits crawling out of their hiding places within the ice to attack Korra. Wonder Woman stopped immediately when she made it to an open area of the ice, and she could see below the ice there was a glowing source of light.

"This has to be the portal," Korra said, as she then pulled her fist back and smashed the icy ground.

However, while the punch did cause the surrounding area to shake and the icy walls to rumble, the floor did not show any signs of being damaged. Korra's eyes widened in shock in seeing the floor showing no damage, so she smashed the floor again but it was the same results as the first attempt.

"What's wrong with this? Why won't it break?!" Korra cursed, as she smashed the floor again.

She smashed the surface repeatedly, but as she was doing so, there were dark spirits seething through the ice above Korra. They were all preparing to attack Korra, and it wasn't until one of the spirits wrapped one of its tendrils around Korra's arm. Korra struggled to free herself, but the other spirits were already reaching for her.

'I can't break it with my strength, maybe… the Avatar State,' Korra thought of another method of breaking open the portal.

Korra tried concentrating in triggering the Avatar State. After her last encounter with Avatar Aang's spirit, she was able to achieve the Avatar State. However, given how she was still wearing the Wonder Woman harness, Korra had difficulty in triggering the Avatar State. The spirits were already reaching for her and pulling Korra up with them, away from the Spirit Portal. Korra's arms were caught by the dark spirits' tendrils, but she thought of a way to free them by removing the silver bracelets.

As she did, Korra's chakra was flowing right through her body, after losing the restraints of the bracelets. Korra's eyes glowed white, and she gained greater strength and power in her Wonder Woman abilities. Now that Korra's arms were free, Korra reached forward to the Spirit Portal and touched the floor while in her Avatar State.

The floor then glowed bright after its contact from Korra, and the dark spirits immediately withdrew and left Korra. The light was glowing brighter, until it finally shot upward, breaking through the ice, and up into the sky. Everyone outside of the icy forest, they all saw the light shooting up, and out from the light came out a sight that has not been seen in the Southern Water Tribe in centuries. Just like the Northern Lights that flowed in the sky in the Northern Water Tribe, the Southern Lights shined in the sky once more.

"She did it," Mako cheered.

"The spiritual balance has finally commenced," Unalaq commented, as in his mind, he was already grinning with future plans ahead.

Korra was walking out of the now thawing out forest, as the Spirit Portal glowed, gave proof that it was finally open. Wonder Woman's eyes still glowing white, as she then placed her bracelets back to her wrists, making her eyes force back to normal. Korra turned around to see the glowing pillar of light of the Spirit Portal, and she smiled with a glimmer of pride from accomplishing this mission as the Avatar.

_**Southern Air Temple…**_

Jinora awoke from her sleep, as she felt a disturbance of something. It was as if she felt the disturbance of the Spirit Portal opening. The eldest child of the airbending children got up from her bed and started walking through the hallways of the silent Air Temple, as if something was leading her somewhere to find something. She walked through a corridor among the statues of the previous Avatars, until she finally found a secret sculpture of another figure among the statues.

"Huh? What Avatar is this?" Jinora asked out loud.

"That is the first Avatar," a man's voice was heard, which startled Jinora. Jinora turned around to see the Phantom Stranger standing mysteriously.

"Who are you?" Jinora asked.

"I am a friend. You may call me the Phantom Stranger, Jinora," the Stranger said to Jinora.

"Why are you here?" Jinora asked, curiously, as she felt the vibe to trust this stranger.

"There will come the time to become a spiritual guide for the champions of this world and you must prepare," Phantom Stranger answered.

"A spiritual guide? Me?" Jinora said out loud in astonishment.

"I assure you, the road will not be as harsh as it may seem. You will enjoy it," the Phantom Stranger gave a polite smile, as he placed out his hand. "Come, let us begin."

Jinora looked at the Phantom Stranger, and could not help but actually trust this mysterious man. The airbending child reached and took his hand, and the Phantom Stranger led her out to begin her training.

_**Oth-Yen…**_

Down in the streets of Oth-Yen, a young boy named, Kai, walked through the sidewalk among the crowds. Kai had just been moved to another foster home, after he tried running away from the last one he was placed in. Right now, he should already be back at the orphanage, but he was in the mood of picking some pockets.

Kai saw a large man, who had been verbally harassing women, putting away his wallet, and this was Kai's next money bank to steal from. The boy slipped his hand into the large man's pocket and took the wallet, and nonchalantly kept walking to avoid getting the man's attention. However, the man felt Kai's hand picking his pocket, and he saw Kai holding onto his wallet.

"Hey, you little brat, give me my wallet back," the man yelled, as he ran after Kai.

Kai panicked and tried to lose the man by running into an ally, but as Kai entered the ally, the man grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"You stole my wallet, little bast-," the man was about to strike at Kai, but a hand grabbed his hand and started twisting on the joint and pressing on a pressure point. "Garrgh!"

"Now, you can't be playing in my neighborhood," a woman playfully said, as she kept pressure on the man's hand. The woman pulled on the man, and struck him in repeated areas hurting him. The man then ran off. Kai looked to see the woman had short black hair of Earth Kingdom descent, wearing a black attire outfit.

The woman politely took the wallet away from Kai, and pulled out half of the money that was in it and gave the wallet back to Kai.

"Never steal from somebody you can't outrun, kid," the woman advised, as she then walked off on her own way. Kai watched as she walked away.

"Wow," Kai commented, as he glanced back at the wallet and back at this thief who aided him. Kai was about to walk away, until he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on there, little man," Kai heard the young man's voice. Kai turned around to see a young man in black and blue body armor.

The woman kept walking, as she then heard someone standing behind her. This woman didn't turn around, as she already had an educated guess on who was standing behind her.

"Pretty generous what you did back there? For a thief to another thief," she heard the voice of the Batman.

"What can I say? I was in the mood to give something to someone else," the woman smiled, as she turned around to see the Batman standing.

"I need information, Kyla. There have been children of wealthy families being kidnapped by a cult. What do you know?" Batman asked.

"Not much. Those wackos came out of nowhere. One girl I knew actually committed suicide, and she left a note saying something about the center," Kyla said, as she then approached Batman soothed her hand to Batman's face. "Was the questioning really what you wanted to talk about, or was that an excuse to see me?"

Batman heard the wind whistling behind him, and he could then see Kyla's eyes widened in surprise to see who had just appeared.

"So they finally sent you here to me?" Batman asked, as Superman floated in the air and landed.

"We have to talk," Clar said.

"I was just finishing up," Batman replied, as he pulled out a grappling launcher and aimed it up to the roofs.

"No kiss goodbye?" Kyla asked Batman.

"Hurrm," Batman responded, as his grapple hook fired and pulled him up to the roof. Superman following him, as Batman kept moving about to the direction to the center of Oth-Yen.

"You're here to talk?" Batman asked for confirmation.

"The President is giving you choices. Give your services to the United Republic or go into retirement," Superman informed.

"If I wanted to fight for this country, I would have joined the army. But I didn't," Batman stated.

"Please, be reasonable. I managed to convince them to just let me talk to you. Sooner or later they are going to make me come after you and force you to stop," Clar said, with a small tone of desperation.

"And when that happens, may the best man win," Batman remarked back, giving a stare down on Superman.

Clar sighed, as he then flew up into the air and flew away.

"Hmm. Boy scout," Batman commented to himself, as he went off on his own way.

_**Southern Water Tribe…**_

Korra and her travel party had finally arrived back to the festival grounds near the Southern capital, but as they arrived they all saw a fleet of Northern Water Tribe ships arriving at the docks. Out from the ships, Northern Water Tribe soldiers exited the ships and were forming all around the city.

"Er, Unalaq, why are Northern Water Tribe soldiers here?" Korra asked.

"Opening the Spirit Portal was just the beginning. We must help the South get back on its righteous path and unite the Water Tribes," Unalaq answered.

Korra looked at Unalaq with great concern, as she turned and looked back at the Northern Water Tribe troops moving across the city.

'This… this doesn't feel right,' Korra thought to herself.

Meanwhile, inside of Unalaq's royal ship, in Unalaq's room, there was a secret compartment chamber storing something within there. It was a dark stone that was radiating with purple-hue of dark energy, and there was presence lurking within it. This presence could sense what was happening, and about the Spirit Portal opening.

"The time is near. I will no longer require this Heart of Darkness to allow my presence and power to bring darkness and chaos to this world. After ten thousand years, I will truly be free," the voice seethed out loud, feeling avarice of freeing itself from imprisonment.

**Deadpool- okay, what do we have here? Opening portals, boring. First flight, meh. Cop romance… I think there was a po-**

**Cable- zip it! As always, things are escalating along with the story. **

**Alucard- cultist groups. They're just a bunch of weirdos with high susceptibility to telepathy. **

**Seras- Heart of Darkness should be a reference for a certain DC Comics villain. **

**Deadpool- and last but not least, the holidays are finally around the corner! Expect Christmas specials!**

**Seras- yaaay!**

**Alucard- still not in Christmas spirit. **

**Cable- I have mixed feelings for this. **

**Deadpool- Superiornite better update soon!**


End file.
